


Life is always sunny in California

by TheSunsOfNovember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, California, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), F/M, Fresh Start, Gen, Incest, Moving, Pre-Season/Series 01, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, beach, domestic winchester lifestyle, i dont know what else to tag my apologies, moving in, running away from john, siblings as parents, this probably the worst set of tags ever omg, young jessica moore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsOfNovember/pseuds/TheSunsOfNovember
Summary: its you, Dean, and Sam, and when Sam turns twelve you and dean rush to get Sam out of the life of john and hunting, to make sure he still has a chance.or a fic where you and dean pretend to be Sam's parents and feelings get complicated.OR just a heart warming fic about a domesticated Winchester life.





	Life is always sunny in California

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I was at the beach yesterday, and this came to mind, and I almost cried while writing this because the domesticated Winchester life would probably be so pure just like this. I also probably fucked up the tags beyond belief, so I apologize. And I hope you like what I have to share! Have a fantastic day!

Its when Sam is twelve that you and Dean make a plan. A plan to leave behind John, and to start a new life far away from the life you lived growing up. Dean and you had secretly been panicking for a while, knowing the pain the both of you felt growing up with John, you couldn’t let it happen to Sam. Sam still had hope. He was the Winchester that would do amazing things and make an amazing life for himself, and you couldn’t let your father deprive him of that. 

Its with the silent look you and Dean share as you comfort a young, crying, Sam. His mood had been off all week, and it wasn’t until you find out that their was going to be a fathers day celebration at his school you knew why. When you asked him about it when you got the RSVP email from his teacher, he broke down crying. He had told you and Dean that he felt so lonely, and out of place because he didn’t have parents like every other kid, and when John was around, he was mean. But you and Dean reassured him that he had you both, and then he asked if he could pretend like you were his parents to other people. And both of you had said yes because it was almost as if it was already the reality. Both of you had raised him, and you were all he knew. 

But years had gone by, and it became the Norm. You and Dean didn’t mind going to parent teacher interviews keeping up the act, or anything of that nature. And you would sometimes hear parents talk amongst themselves, saying how you looked too young to be his mom, but you didn’t care. Neither did Dean. But as time went on the relationship became more complicated. You tried to convince yourself you were just mixing up reality and the act you put on, but you started to feel things for your older brother. And Dean wasn’t an idiot, he felt it too. 

But it’s when Sam is fourteen that you and Dean had saved enough money to get by for a year in California, the place you had begged Dean you wanted to move too. You were Nineteen, and Dean was Twenty-One, But somehow your zest for life only sprang to action the following months before you planned to leave. And when you did, it was like you could finally breathe. 

When John had gone out, for what he promised to be a few days, you launched into action. Its Eleven pm, and you wake Sam, with a large grin. He groans at you and then opens his eyes, his mumbles at you, and you explain the plan. 

“You remember telling me you wanted to leave? To get away from dad, and here?” you asked him softly, and he nodded his head groggily, awake a little more than when you started. “Well, we’re leaving tonight, ok?” his eyes scrunched, and then realization hit him as he sat up. 

“Wait,” he asked in an unreadable tone, but the words that left his mouth next were optimistic, “tonight?” he was happy. You were happy. Dean was happy. The transition may be tough, but it was worth it. 

And so when it’s One am, and you have what little of your belongings, you pack up the impala. You make sure Sam is comfy in the back seat, extra blankets and pillows for the long drive to California. You leave behind a note to John, telling him you’re leaving. You could care less about his reaction when he finds out. It isn’t about him. It’s about Sam. 

And while Sam is falling back asleep in the back of the impala, with a soft smile on his face, you look at dean, almost teary eyed. “Dean, we did it,” you whispered. And he smiled at you and nodded. 

“We did it,” he reassured. And that's when it happens. A kiss. Not short, and long awaited. Neither of you know who initiated it, but it didn’t matter. You could be whoever you wanted now. No labels, no judgement. A fresh start. 

Even though the kiss was never addressed during the ride to California, days went by and nothing changed. You were waiting to talk about it, but it didn’t seem urgent. Settling was being prioritized. 

When you arrived in California, the sun started to set, and it was all you had ever hoped; Sam was snoring safely from the backseat and then Dean rested his hand on your thigh, grin as wide as Texas, and his face said it all. “We made it,” his eyes said. You nodded. 

When you open the door to your new, furnished apartment, your heart melted. It already felt like home. And a giggle slipped from your lips as you watched Dean carry Sam, knocked-out cold, in bridal style and put him to bed in his new room. 

And maybe you were both relishing in the moment, but as you lay in your bed with Dean, confessions rolled from both pairs of lips like a waterfall. You both share the pain, the heartbreak, the proud moments, and the unsaid i love you’s. Because their were many, hidden under the layers of shame that came with loving your sibling. 

And that's when it happened. Its the first time you ever let someone touch you so intimately, and its the first time you see Dean so vulnerable. That night you handed yourself over to him, and neither of you regretted it. 

The next month was a happy one. Sam had started his sophomore year at the local high school, which had been carefully selected by you and Dean to make sure he would be getting the best education. You even attended his first track meet after joining the track team. And you and Dean couldn’t be prouder. 

And as the weeks passed, Dean had found a full time job at a bank, which had been celebrated by an outing for dinner. And Sam had found a girlfriend, a sweet girl named Jessica. 

When you met her, it was wonderful. You had cooked dinner for the family and got Sam to invite her over. She was Smart, like Sam. And it made your heart melt at how happy Sam was with her. And everything felt like it supposed too, and strangely domestic. 

You thought about how unconventional your lives were, how you and Dean were secretly together, how the both of you pretended to be Sam’s parents, but it all worked out. 

And it was yet another sunny Friday afternoon, you picked up Sam and Jessica and got them out of class early, they were smart and deserved a day off, and headed for the beach, where you met up with Dean. 

“Go on guys,” Dean ushered Sam and his girl out to the ocean as you set your towels down in them soft warm sand. Dean wrapped his arm around you and you leaned into him, watching the teens have fun in the waves. 

“I never thought life could ever be this amazing. And I have you to thank y/n,” Dean spoke in a tone which you rarely got to witness. And you looked up at him and smiled. 

“We have Sam to thank really,” you both laughed. “As unorthodox as it sounds, I love you Dean.”


End file.
